1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for controlling power of a mobile terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a device for controlling power of a mobile terminal that can reduce power consumption of a high performance mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid technology development, mobile terminals, in addition to an audio dedicated communication function, provide various additional functions such as a character message transmitting and receiving function, an image photographing function, a music reproduction function, a digital broadcasting service function, an Electronic-mail (E-mail) service function, and an instant messenger service function. More particularly, as a multimedia function is becoming more important, a size of the mobile terminal's display unit is increasing. Further, high performance mobile terminals are increasingly being included with an Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diode (AMOLED) in which a contrast ratio, a luminance, a viewing angle, a response speed, and color representation are improved, a Wi-Fi module for providing a wireless Internet service, and a Global Positioning System (GPS) module for a position search service. However, a high performance mobile terminal having the above-described various functions has a problem of large power consumption. Accordingly, a method of reducing power consumption in a high performance mobile terminal is desired.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and a device for controlling power of a mobile terminal having a low power mode that can reduce power consumption by limiting some functions of a high performance mobile terminal.